


Baby It's Cold Outside

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Hana has always been a little weak to the cold, but that isn't stopping her from romping in the rain with Brigitte. Or is it?





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little fic I wanted to do since people seem to enjoy my MekaMechanic work. I hope you guys enjoy!

Rainy days were bar far from the most ‘perfect’ condition to have any sort of date in. That is if you weren’t Brigitte Lindholm and Hana Song. 

While everyone else huddled up inside and cuddled up with books from their tablets and holovid or watching movies, this couple had a different idea of how to spend their rainy days. One that included visiting a series of shops in Southern Spain right next to Gibraltar. 

As it sprinkled and rained, switching occasionally between the two mediums, Hana and Brigitte took refuge in various shops, collecting little nick nacks and snacks to nibble on. They even managed to find a bag of Hana’s favorite snacks that they split in between them while looking around in an electronics shop. After rolling around as many shops as they could, the pair decided to retreat back to the Gibraltar base, leading to the current moment at hand. 

Hana was trying her best not to shiver. 

She was snuggled up close to Brigitte, grasping her hand a little tighter than she probably should have been. All she had on was a baseball style shirt and jeans, where Brigitte was actually smart and brought a coat. It was part of the tough-girl thing she had going on, which none of her jackets actually fit it. As such, she was freezing her ass off even if they did have an umbrella with them. 

At some point, Brigitte noticed the fact that Hana was cold, mostly because she was shivering on her arm. She herself had a bright little smile on her face as she leaned over, giving Hana a gentle little smooch on the top of her head. “Do you need a jacket, Hana?” 

“What? Pff” The gamer played it off, squeezing Brigitte’s hand a little tighter. “Nah. Who needs a jacket? I’m alright.” 

The Swede gave her much smaller girlfriend a bit of a suspicious glance but shrugged. “If you’re sure, Älskling.” The little nickname caused Hana to blush and crumble a little, but she remained strong. Nothing was gonna break her exterior like this. 

The walked a few minutes more, almost halfway through the shopping district. A cold gust of wind from the sea made its way over the street and up in Hana’s face. 

The gamer turned her body around, practically whipping herself into Brigitte’s chest. The mechanic laughed a little in response, wrapping her free hand around Hana’s waist. “Not cold, huh?” 

“I’m not!!” Hana exclaimed, her voice muffled by the cotton of Brigitte’s shirt.

Brigitte stopped her walking, letting go of Hana just long enough to take her jacket off. Now without any touch, Hana was visibly shivering. Her slimmer, not as muscular frame left her a mess to the cold weather. Brigitte smiled and draped her coat over Hana’s shoulders. “Quit being so stubborn, you’ll get sick,” Brigitte said softly, the nicest tone she could manage coming from her lips. 

Hana mumbled stubbornly as she accepted the treatment, letting Brigitte drape her warm coat over her little frame. She wasn’t going to lie, it was extremely soft and comfortable. Her shivering stopped almost instantly when she felt it envelop her. Hana tugged it up to her chin and grumbled. “I still wasn’t cold” 

The mechanic laughed, picking up the umbrella again and kissing Hana’s head. “Let’s get you home and curled up in a blanket before you get a cold or something,” She said, the softest of tones in her voice. 

“I don't get sick either!” Hana protested, sticking her tongue out at her taller girlfriend. She simply giggled at the smaller, wrapping her free arm around her shoulders to bring Hana closer into her body. 

“Let’s just get you home.” Brigitte said softly. She looked down and noticed Hana had decided to poke her tongue out in protest, giving the mechanic a laugh. 

\--- --- ---

“AACHOO” 

“I told ya you’d get sick” Brigitte chuckled, passing over the tissue box to Hana, just the day after their prolonged stroll in the rain. Hana was cuddled up under blankets, playing some console game that Brigitte enjoyed watching. This was coupled by occasionally sneezing and sniffling with a stuffy nose and a sore throat. Hana’s negligence had gotten her sick this time around, but at least she was still cute even when cuddled up. 

She paused her game and took a tissue with a bit of attitude, blowing her nose and whining. “It’s not funny” She whined back, quickly tossing the tissue into the trash can. 

Brigitte smooched Hana’s head and smiled, pulling her closer without fear of catching her cold. “You’re a terrible liar. It's so cute that you don't like the cold. You’re really gonna love me in the winter.” 

Hana couldn't resist whining more, even if she was secretly adoring that future.

**Author's Note:**

> Silly Hana, you aren't as bullet proof as you seem. I just thought this would be cute since I adore the idea that Hana absolutely hates the cold. Poor thing. She'll just get lots of cuddles from Brigitte in the future. Thank you guys for reading if you did~ Comments and Suggestions are always welcome.


End file.
